


Ginny and the Bed of Nails

by TrisB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, "Sleight of hand and twist of fate, on a bed of nails she makes me wait and I wait without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny and the Bed of Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Contains reference to torture.

Sometimes I wonder what the point of magic is when it's tied up in so many rules. Why do I need a little twig to hex somebody if the magic is in me? Maybe this is the universe's way of balancing us out, the Muggles with their teknogoggly (or plugs, I only really know about plugs) and us with our wands. Without, we'd be just as helpless as newborns, maybe. But that doesn't make sense, because Harry was a newborn, wasn't he? 

And she doesn't need a wand for what she does to me.

This isn't how I imagined torture would be. She talks to me like I'm a helpless infant myself and tells me bedtime stories about the Cruciatus Curse and Dementors and looks in people's eyes, which are worth all the English language and then some, to hear her talk. She pets my hair and tries to make me cry by telling me how stupid Tom always thought I was but I'm no fun for her anymore, no fun because my back is so full of holes that I guess my dignity left along with my magic (my wand, I mean) some time ago and I'm too easy to upset. She must be baffled at how I could be so useless to her cause after all those years by his side, but she still smiles and coos at me and sharpens her nails like she knows something's coming, and if it's not she'll make it herself because Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't do things halfway, and she is all the instrument she needs.


End file.
